Rare earth metals and metals such as Titanium metal (Ti) are highly desirable products that are used in many commercial products. Titanium is desirable in that it has a high strength-to-weight ratio. Thus, titanium may be used to form products that are relatively light-weight, but still have a high strength. In its unalloyed form, titanium is as strong as some steel materials, yet can be significantly lighter than steel. However, titanium metal can be expensive to make as it generally involves reducing minerals such as rutile (TiO2) into titanium metal.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a new type of method and apparatus for producing titanium and other rare earth metals. Such a method and apparatus is disclosed herein.